


Heritage

by seori



Category: SHINN Sharon - Works, Summers at Castle Auburn - Sharon Shinn
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-31
Updated: 2011-08-31
Packaged: 2017-10-23 07:23:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/247678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seori/pseuds/seori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kent can't seem to help putting his foot in it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heritage

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LJ community '31 days' prompt "o beauty so ancient and young" back in April

“We set out in the morning,” Elisandra said, rubbing her forehead. “I can scarcely wait; I cannot tell you how much I long to be gone this minute.”

Kent gave her hand a comforting squeeze. “I can imagine,” he said quietly - and, truly, a part of him wished he could be part of her entourage. Not out of any desire to be close to Elisandra, of course, but to simply find a little respite from the demands of court. Even respite from the demands of Bryan would do.

“At least Corie will have arrived by the time I return, or be close to it,” Elisandra continued, shaking out a scarf. “ _That_ will certainly improve things.”

“I believe so too,” Kent said absently, his eyes on the brightly-coloured material.

“She has grown quite beautiful, don’t you think?” Elisandra asked after a pause, folding the scarf neatly, and into rather smaller sections than he had thought necessary. This, along with her careful, considered face, told him caution was required.

“As all the Halsing ladies have been, so I am told,” he replied, drawing back to lean against the wall. “Are you fishing for compliments for yourself? Your family’s beauty has always been fit for a king, after all.”

Something slammed shut in her face, and he realised he had trodden clumsily in his attempts to extricate himself from a hole. “Obviously,” she murmured. “You would do well to keep in mind that only _one_ Halsing bride is necessary for this generation of Ouvrelets.”

He had deserved that.


End file.
